Cartoon SASUKE
by mr cartoon
Summary: 100 Cartoon Characters From All Over Have Come Together At Mt. Animidoriyama To Take On The World's Most Difficult Obstacles, With Some Of the Most Skilled Athletes That Are Here To Compete Will Anyone Be Able To Achieve Total Victory.
1. Tournament 1 Part 1

Here We Go People, It's Time For Me To Get Back On Working Cartoon SASUKE After 2 Whole Years, But This Time I'm Gonna Be Doing It In A Whole New Way Starting With This Chapter, Now There Will Be Some Things That You'll See In Here Are Some Things That Might Confuse You But Don't Worry I'll Explain Everything By The End Of This Chapter, & Just Like Always I Only Own My OC's In My Stories That's All.

* * *

It Was A Stormy Day In This Point Of Time As An Eary Traveler Is Currently Journeying Through The Heavy Storm That Tries To Stand In His Way.

"_For Many Cartoon Characters They Have Achieved Big Goals In Their Life Time, But For This Man He's Achieved Far More Than Anyone Else".  
_

In The Stormy Skies Lightning Begins To Strike Down On The Traveler But He Manages To Out Manuver Them With Ease Before Almost Falling Down A Deep Pit, But He Would Recover & Climb Up To The Other Side & Continued His Journey.

_"But This Time He Wanted To Create An Ultimate Goal Which Involved 100 Cartoons Challenging A Series Of 4 Stages Packed With Difficult Obstacles, But What He Needed Was To Find A Perfect Location For It"._

Some Time Later The Storm Started To Clear Up & By Time Time The Traveler Would Reach A Cliff & Stumble Upon The Place That He'd Been Searching For With Was An Empty Land.

_"The Place Was Animidoriyama, & The Traveler"._

Suddenly The Traveler Began To Grab His Hood & Unhoods Himself To Reveal It Was Mr Cartoon Himself.

_"Was Mr Cartoon"._

Just Then Mr Cartoon Raised Both His Arms In The Air As Lightning Began To Strike Again & With A Surprise The Energy From The Lighting Strikes Starts To Form Into An Energy Ball As Mr Cartoon Launches It Causing It To Hit The Vacant Land & After A Few Seconds The Ground Began To Shake As Huge Sets Of Metal, Wood, Lights Began To Rise From The Ground Into Forms Of Stages.

_"For Mr Cartoon, This Would Be His Chance To Experience The Best Cartoon Athletes In The World Come Face To Face With The World's Most Brutal Challenge"._

Now Feeling Satisfied With The Construction Of The Course He Sets Up Another Energy Ball Harnessed From The Lightning & Suddenly Turns To Us.

"Let The Games Begin". Mr Cartoon Would Say Before Throwing The Lightning Ball & Striking Us To The Point Where We Began Seeing Highlights Of What's To Come In This Tournament.

_"Welcome To The Ultimate Game Of Survival, Cartoon SASUKE"._

In These Highlights We See A Fat Guy With Yellow Skin Falling Into The Water From The Rolling Log, An Old Man Slipping Up On A Step & Hitting The Water, & A Wrestler Scaling The Warped Wall.

_"One Hundred Different Cartoon Characters From Different Shows Have Come Together To Take Part In The Biggest Competiton In Cartoon History"._

Next We See A Buffed Up Ape Going Down The Circle Slider, A Sponge Doing His Signature Laugh At The Starting Line, A Young Pre-Teen Missing The Ropes & Falling Into The Water With The Crowd Shouting In Disbelief.

_"Whether It Be From Anime, Cartoon, Or Even Live Action They All Come For One Thing, Total Victory"._

For The Highlights In The Later Part At Night We Now See A 12 Year Old Boy Sliding Down On A Chain, A Kid With A Hat Falling From The Spider Walk, A Teen With Black Hair Crawling Across A Conveyor Belt & A Man In Red Clothes Lifting Heavy Walls.

_"You Will Be Witnessing Cartoon Action, Drama, Comedy, Fighting & All Others That Fall Into One As These Guys Plan To Give Their All & Support Their Loved Ones Proud"._

In The 3rd Stage Highlights We See A Cat Like Person Slipping On The Body Prop, A Young Pirate Traversing The Shin-Cliff Hanger, & A Tough Man Sliding The Pipe Slider Towards The Goal.

_"Will One Of These Hopefuls Go All The Way & Do What Every Toon Dreams Of Acheiving Here Today"._

For The Final Highlight We Get A Glimpse At The Final Stage Tower All Lit Up.

_"We're About To Find Out RIGHT NOW"._

Just Then We Find Ourselves Somewhere In The Middle Of An Ocean Where A Certain Black Mouse Named Mickey Was Running Through A Set Of Reversed Conveyor Belts While Avoiding The Sharks Circling Around Him, Once He Made It Through He Was Now Inside A Room Lifting Heavy Walls Then Began To Spider Climb His Way Up The Some Walls, Later We See The Entire Tower At It's Fullest As We Head Into It Again & Began To Go Up Passing Mickey Who Was Climbing A Rope Until We Finally Reach The Top Where A Logo Was Standing Which Says Animation Ranking.

"ANIMATION RANKING"

* * *

Just Then We Suddenly Find Ourselves Back At Animidoriyama In The Night Coming Up Towards A Giant Metal Tower & At The Very Bottom Of It Stood 100 Various Cartoon Characters All Standing In Some Sort Of Battle Pose With Serious Looks On Their Faces While Right Above The Challengers Was WWE Hall Of Famer Jim Ross Preparing For His Opening Statement.

"For Almost A Century We Have Witnessed Some Of The Best & Most Skilled Cartoon Characters, Whether It Be In Comedy, Action, Or Adventure Each One Had That Stamina, & Today These 100 Cartoons Behind Me Are Here To Face Their Biggest Challenge In Hopes Of Achieving Total Victory". Jim Ross Said. "Can Any Of Them Have The Strength, The Stamina, & Speed To Conquer This Challenge, Competitors PREPARE FOR BATTLE".

With That All Of The 100 Challengers Suddenly Let Out A Battle Cry While At the Same Time Raised Their Right Arm In the Air.

"This Is The Ultimate Test Of Survival, Cartoon SASUKE". Jim Ross Said.

With That Said We Now Find Ourselves In A Bamboo Forest Where In A Flash 13 Letter Shaped Ninja Stars Began To Spin Like Crazy Going Through The Forest, Then A Factory With The Machines Making Loud Noises, Then Down The Right Hallway & Finally In A Room Full Of Pipes Until They All Collide Into A Pipe Forming A Name Entitled.

"Cartoon SASUKE"

* * *

And So After The Opening Was Finished We Return To The Course In Daytime Where We Start To Get A Overview Of What's To Come In Stage 1.

_"The Journey To Total Victory Begins Here With Stage 1 Where All 100 Competitors Will Have 95 Seconds To Complete A Set Of 8 Obstacles That Stand In Their Way._

While Overlooking The Course We See 3 Fimiliar Obstacles That Are Known As The Most Brutal Obstacles.

_"Some Of The Obstacles That Are Included Are Known As Some Of The Few Feared Obstacles In Stage 1 Such As The Rolling Log, The Jump Hang, & The Warped Wall With Each Having Their Share Of Eliminations Over The Years"._

Meanwhile In The Parking Lot We See Yamcha Showing Off His Signature Move The Wolf Fang Fist.

"Look Out Course, I'm Coming For You". Yamcha Said.

After That We Now Find Ourselves In The Course & Standing A Few Feet Away From The Starting Line Was Both Flip & Scooter Chan.

"Don't Worry It's Just Like Handling A Caper, Just Stick To The Plan & Will Get Through It No Problem, Right Scooter". Flip Said.

"Right Chief". Scooter Replied.

After That We Now See Sokka Getting Prepared For The Competition As Well.

"I've Faced A Lot Of Challenges Already & This One's No Different". Sokka Said Before Leaving Him & Meeting Up With Sam Sparks Who's Standing By With Kronk.

"How Confident Do You Feel About The Competition Today Kronk". Sam Said.

"Well To Tell The Truth I'm Kind Of A Bit Nervous". Kronk Said. "But Hey I Can Overcome That & Give This Thing A Shot Am I Right.

Just Then We See A Few Other Competitors Like Gazpacho Who's Sweating Bullets, Iris Whose Currently Swinging On Tree Branches, & Dudley Puppy Whose Currently Chasing His Own Tail At The Moment.

_"Every Competitor Has There Own Special Talent & Ability But Only A Few Have The Gift Of Power & Strength When It Comes To Action".  
_

At The Bus We See Yugi Muto Walking Out & Is Greeted By His Friends, Ash Ketchum Whose Walking Towards The Course While Looking Up At The Tower & Goku Who Of Course Was Eating At The Food Stand, Meanwhile Back At Yugi He Is Standing By With A Reporter.

"So Yugi, How Do You Think You'll Do Today". The Reporter Aked.

"Not Quite Sure What The Outcome Will Be, But Hopefully I'll Make It Really Far In This One". Yugi Would Say Before We Head Over To Ash Who Is With Pikachu.

"Just Like In All My Pokemon Battles, I'm Gonna Do Whatever It Takes To Win, Count On It". Ash Said.

"Pika Pika". Pikachu Added Before We Head To Goku Who's Stretching His Entire Body As We Speak.

"My Whole Life I've Always Been Training In The Style Of Martial Arts, I Just Hope That All The Years I've Been Fighting, Training, & I Guess Eating... Pays Off In This One, But Either Way I Think This Is Gonna Be A Rockin' Fun Time". Goku Said.

Suddenly We Find Ourselves Right Behind The Metal Tower & Standing Behind Much To Everyone's Surprise Was The Next Big Thing Brock Lesnar.

"I've Made Quite A Name In Wrestling & Martial Arts Combined, So All I Can Say Is That Whether Animidoriyama Likes It Or Not, I'm Gonna Make Sure I Defeat All 4 Stages & Achieve Total Victory, & Nothing's Gonna Stop Me From Doing It". Brock Said.

(1ST STAGE)

In A Split Second We Now Find Ourselves In The Announcers Booth Where Michael Cole Is Standing By Ready To Get The Competition Underway.

"100 Competitors Consisting Of Various Cartoons & Animes Have All Been Gathered For A Shot Of Ascending The Top Of Animidoriyama & Achieve Total Victory, But Before They Can Get To It They All Must First Tackle The Challenges Of Stage 1". Michael Said Before We Start To Get Another Overhead Shot Of The 1st Stage Course. "And The 1st One To Take On This Stage Is Best For Eating & Worst For Staying Brave, From Mystery Inc. Please Welcome Competitor 1 Shaggy Rogers".

At the Starting Line We See Shaggy Rogers Looking Over At The Crowd That's Cheering For Him As He Responds By Waving Back At Them, Then He Gets Himself Into Position.

**Beep, Beep, Beep, BEEP  
**

"And Here He Goes, Into The Course". Michael Said.

Shaggy Starts To Make His Run & Easily Makes It Pass Each Of The Steps & Makes A Leap Onto The Barrels But He Starts To Have Trouble.

"Uh Oh, Shaggy's Having Trouble On Those Barrels". Michael Said.

Shaggy Tries His Best To Stay On But Ultimately Falls Off & Into The Merky Waters.

"And Down He Goes Into The Merky Waters, What An Effort But The Quintuple Barrel Climb Manages To Sink In It's First Victim Of The Day". Michael Said.

After Shaggy Climbs Out Of The Water We Now Go Back To The Starting Line Where A Kid With A Black Sock Shaped Hat, A Red Shirt, & Purple Shorts Is All Set To Go.

"Introducing Competitor 2 Hailing All The Way From Peach Creek Double D Eddward". Michael Said As The Crowd Starts To Cheer For Him Including His Pals Ed & Eddy.

"GO DOUBLE D". Ed Cheered.

"His Thing In Life Is The Knowledge Of Science, & Although He's Never Trained A Lot He Plan's To Do His Friends Proud & Clear Stage 1". Michael Said.

**Beep, Beep, Beep, BEEP**

And Off Double D Goes Making His Way Through The Steps & Making A Leap Towards he Barrels & Suprisingly Manages To Climb Up Them.

"He Manages To Overcome The Barrels, Now Let's See How He Handels The Rolling Log". Michael Said.

Double D Approaches The Log & Tries To Get A Good Grip On It, Then He Pushes It & Starts To Roll Down But About Halfway Down He Loses His Grip & Falls Into The Water.

"Oh No, & There's Go Double D Off The Rolling Log & Out Of The Competition". Michael Said.

Seeing This Ed Starts To Cry A Little While Eddy Starts To Get Angry As Always While Double D Pulls Himself Out Of The Water.

"Oh Dear, I Hope This Dosen't Mix My Colors With My Whites". Double D Said.

Meanwhile At The Starting Gate We See A Man With Black Hair & A Black Mustache/Beard Combo Wearing His Traditional Cape As The Crowd Was Chanting His Name.

"And Now Coming In As Competitor Number 3 He Is Known Around Japan As the World Martial Arts Champion & Japan's #1 Supporter In Hero Worship, Here Is Mr Satan HERCULE". Michael introduced As Hercule Threw His Cape Off & Began To Pose To His Fans.

"YEEEEEEEAAAH". Hercule Shouted Before He Got Himself Into Place Ready To Tackle Stage 1.

**Beep, Beep, Beep, BEEP  
**

So Hercule Starts Moving As He Makes His Way Through The Steps Before Leaping To The Barrels & Climbing Over Them Without Breaking A Sweat.

"Hercule's Off To A Good Start So Far, But Can He Be Able To Survive The Rolling Log". Michael Said.

Hercules Grabs A Hold Of The Log & Pushes It Off Down The Track & Manages To Reach The Bottom Safely.

"He's Survived The Rolling Log, What An Athlete Hercule Is". Michael Said.

So Hercule Continues Forward As He Approaches The Plank Bridge, He Runs On It & Makes A Leap To The Other Side & Manages To Make It.

"So Far So Good, Now On To The Circle Slider". Michael Said.

Hercule Takes A Brief Stop & Then Makes His Move By Jumping Off The Platform But Just Misses The Ring & Ends Up Plunging Down Into The Water Below.

"HERCULE'S MISSED THE RING". Michael Said.

Because Of This That Caused His Fans To Shout In Disbelief As Hercule Resurfaces & Starts To Swim Towards The Side.

"What An Erupted End To The Martial Arts Champion Hercule, & He Was Doing So Good". Michael Said.

Just Then We Begin To See A Replay Showing Hercule's Defeated At The Hands Of The Circle Slider.

_"Hercule Seemed To Be Going Strong After The 1st 3 Obstacles But When It Came To The Circle Slider, That's Where His Run Would End As He Just Misses The Ring By A Finger, Hopefully Next Time He Confronts The Circle Slider He'll Try Better & Clear It Rather Than Taking A Dunk"._

Back Over At The Start We See A Young Man With Green Hair, Wearing A Long Sleeved White Shirt, With A Black Vest & Black Pants & A Green Bow Tie Is All Set To Take His Shot.

"Next Up Is One Of The Three Gym Leaders At The Striaton Gym & Also An A Class Pokemon Connoisseur As Well As A Very Good Cook, Coming In As Competitor 5 Is Cilan". Michael Said.

With That The Crowd Starts To Cheer For Cilan As He Takes A Bow To Them As A Gentleman, Then After That Cilan Gets Himself In Place Ready To Go.

**Beep, Beep, Beep, BEEP**

"And Off Goes Cilan Heading For The Quintuple Barrel Climb". Michael Said As Cilan To Hope Through The 4 Steps & Jumps To The Spinning Barrels & Climbs Over Them. "No Problem With That One, & Now He's Going To The Rolling Log".

Cilan Approaches The Rolling Log & Starts To Get Himself In Position.

"Remember He Has To Get A Good Grip Cause Once He Pushes The Log It's A One Way Ride Down To The Other Side". Michael Said.

Cilan Now Pushes The Log Off & Begins To Roll Down The Ramp But Just Before He Could Reach The Bottom On The Other Side He Loses His Grip & Falls Into The Water.

"Ooh Into The Drink He Goes, The Rolling Log Strikes Again". Michael Said As Cilan Still Smiling Pulls Himself Out Of The Water & Starts To Dry Himself Off. "He Gave It A Good Try But That Rolling Log Just Would Not Let Him Pass".

Just Then We Started To See Some Highlights Of Other Participants That Faced The Course Starting With Scoutmaster Lumpus Who Just Jumped Off The Plank But Isn't Able To Grab Hold Of The Other Side & Falls Into The Water.

_"Competitor #6 Was Scoutmaster Lumpus An Adult Moose Whose Is Scoutmaster Of Camp Kidney, He Wanted To Prove How Fast & Powerful He Could Be, But The Thing That He Should Work On More Is Timing Your Jumps After His Experience With The Plank Bridge._

Following Lumpus Would Be Captain K'nuckles Who Would Starts To Make His Way Through The Steps But Accidently Slips On The 3rd Step Forcing Him Into The Water.

_"The Next One To Take On The Course Was Captain K'nuckles Who Dreams Of Finding Candied Island, But All He Could Find Here Was A Dissapointing Failure At The Quintuple Barrel Climb".  
_

Sometime After K'nuckles We See Mung Daal Taking On The Course Next As He Manages To Jump Off A Platform & Grab A Hold Of The Circle Slider & Manages To Make It Across.

_"And Finally Comes Mung Daal Who Manages To Surprise Everybody By Being The 1st To Clear The Circle Slider, All Seemed Pretty Well For Mung After That"._

Mung Leans Back For A Quick Second To Rest Then He Makes His Run & Jumps Off the Trampoline To Try & Grab The Ropes But He Misses Them & Falls Into The Water.

_"However When He Reached The Vertical Jump Hang His Luck Would End Up Changing & It Would Be All Over For Him From There"._

With The Highlights Over For Now We Find Ourselves Back At The Starting Line Where At This Moment We See A Musclar Man Wearing Army Type Clothes With White Hair, A Small Yellow Crown & Holding A Big Wand Prepared For The Challenge Ahead Of Him.

"And Now Our 11th Competitor Of The Tournament, He's Known As The Toughest Fairy In The Universe & Leads The Rules Of All Fairies, Look Out Cause Here's Jorgen Von Strangle". Michael Said.

With That The Crowd Began To Cheer For Jorgen Who Puts His Big Wand Down & Stares Down The Course Ready To Challenge His Strength & Speed.

**Beep, Beep, Beep, BEEP**

"Let's See How Well The Toughest Fairy In The Universe Handels This 1st Stage". Michael Said As Jorgen Began His Run Starting To Move From One Step To The Next, Then Makes A Jump For The Barrels & Climbs To The Top. "He's Making Good Pace, But For The Rolling Log It's All About Getting A Good Grip On It".

Meanwhile Jorgen Approaches The Log & Climbs On It To Get A Good Grip Then Pushes It Down The Track & Seemed Like He Made It To the Other Side.

"And He Mana... Woah WAIT A SECOND". Michael Said.

Jorgen Thinking That He Made It Let's Go But Accidently Does It Too Soon As He Bounces Off The Front Of The Safe Mate & Falls Into The Water Much To Everyone's Shock.

"I Don't Believe It, Jorgen Mis-timed His Landing & Now He's Out Of The Contest, Tough Luck For Him". Michael Said As Jorgen Resurfaces & Starts To Bang Around In The Water After Realizing His Mistake.

Sometime Later We Head Back To The Starting Line Where We See That Dudley Puppy Is Ready To Go As Some Of His Friends Cheered Him On In The Audience.

"This Competitor Was Originally Just A Plain Old Mutt, But When First Learned About T.U.F.F. It Would Only Be A Matter Of Time Before He Would Become A Secret Agent, And Now Here's Today At Animidoriyama Ready To Conquer It, Please Welcome Our 14th Competitor Dudley Puppy". Michael Said.

And So The Audience Begins To Give Dudley A Good Ovation As Dudley Gets Ready To Do What He Does Best.

**Beep, Beep, Beep, BEEP**

"HII-GEE-GEE". Dudley Shouted Before Running Into The Course As He Began To Hop Across The Steps But When He Made The Leap To The Barrels He Ends Up Hitting Them Face First Before Rolling Down Into The Water.

"OOOOH Face First Into Those Barrels & Dudley Is Out Already, Aw Well At Least He Dosen't Have To Worry About Bathing For A While". Michael Said.

Back At The Starting Line We See A Short Man With Dark Brown Hair, & Green Skin Wearing A Green Shirt, Blue Pants, & Shoes Pumped To Start His Run.

"The Only Type Of Facts That We Know About Our Next Competitor Is That He Works As A Park Employee & Is Also Good With Comedy, Coming In As Competitor 16, It's Muscle Man". Michael Said.

After The Introduction Was Made Muscle Man Immediantly Through His Shirt Off & Started To Spin It Around Partying Like Crazy & Then Stops For A Moment To Say Something.

"HEY People, You Know Who Else Wants To Compete On Cartoon Sasuke". Muscle Man Asked For A Moment Before Saying. "MY MOM".

This Caused The Audience To Burst Into Laughter Including The Other Competitors.

"The Old Mom Joke Never Gets Old From Muscle Man, All Right Let's See How Well He Does On The Course". Michael Said.

**Beep, Beep, Beep, BEEP**

And Muscle Man Is Off As He Began To Make His Way To The Quintuple Steps But Suddenly After The 1st Step He Immediantly Begins To Lose His Balance & Ends Up In The Water.

"Ooh, He Slipped Up on That 1st Step There, & Now It Looks Like He's Out Of Here For Sure". Michael Said.

Back In The Water Muscle Man Started To Act All Crazy After Realizing He Lost & Eventually Climbed Out & Ran To The Parking Lot Never To Been Seen Again While In The Starting We See That the Next Competitor Is There & Ready To Take His Turn.

"Competitor 17 Comes From The Strange Land Of Ooo Where His Thing In Life Is Saving People That Are In Danger, & Now He's Here To Conquer The Gods Of Animidoriyama & Achieve Total Victory, He's Finn The Human". Michael Said.

And So Finn Starts To Do Some Fighting Poses To The Crowd As They Start To Cheer For The Only Human In Ooo, After That Finn Pulls Off This Backpack & For This Tournament His Hat Showing His Golden Hair As He Now Gets Prepared For The Challenge That Awaits Him.

**Beep, Beep, Beep, BEEP**

"There's The Signal, & Finn's On His Way Into The Course". Michael Said.

So Finn Begins His Run In The 1st Stage As He Began To Go Across The Steps & Makes A Leap Towards The Barrels Climbing Himself Up To Safety As He Now Makes His Way To The Rolling Log.

"As Finn Aproaches The Rolling Log, He's Got To Remember That He'll Have To Get A Good Grip On It & Make Sure He Time's His Drop Just Right So That Way He Won't Be Defeated So Quickly". Michael Said.

Finn Goes Ahead & Climbs Up On The Log Hoping To Get A Good Grip As He Pushes It Off & Begins To Roll Down The Track, Once It Reached The Bottom Finn Let's Go Off The Log & Lands On The Mat For Safety.

"Finn Surpasses The Rolling Log & He's Making Good Time As Well". Michael Said.

With The Rolling Log Out Of The Way Finn Approaches The Plank Bridge, Then He Makes His Run & Runs To The Edge Of The Plank & Makes It To The Other Side, & Now He Began To Make His Way To The Circle Slider.

"So Far Finn's Showing No Signs Of Fatigue Or Problems, But Can He Able To Survive The Circle Slider Is The Question". Michael Said.

After A Brief Stop Finn Starts To Run & Jumps Off The Platform & Successfully Grab The Ring.

"He's Got A Hold Of The Circle, What A Leap". Michael Said.

Once The Grab Was Made The Circle Began To Slide Down The Track & Once It Stopped Finn Flies To The Mat & To Safety, & Now He Takes Another Brief Rest As He Gets Set To Confront The Vertical Jump Hang.

"Finn's Just About Halfway Home, Now He'll Have To Get Pass The Vertical Jump Hang & That Means He'll Need Another Big Jump To Reach The Ropes". Michael Said.

As Soon As Finn Finished Resting He Starts To Run Then Jumps Off The Trampoline, & Manages To Grab A Rope To Swing Across To Make A Landing On The Other Side For Safety.

"He's Passed The Vertical Jump Hang, This Is Incredible So Far He's The Only Competitor To Make It This Far". Michael Said As Finn Now Approches The Skywalk. "Now He One's To An Obstacle Known As The Skywalk, Which Is Almost Similar To The Cliffhanger Except You Can Use Your Feet To Help Cross The Walk".

And So Finn Grabs A Hold Of The Ledge & Began To Crawl To The Other Side Of It While Using His Feet Against The Wall To Help Him Build Speed & In A Split Second He Was Across.

"No Trouble With That Skywalk, Now It's On To The Warped Wall.. Let's See What He's Got To Overcome It". Michael Said.

Finn Finally Makes It To The Warped Wall, He Decides To Examine It For A Second Then He Began To Move By Running Up The Wall & Try To Reach The Top But He Misses, Finn Runs A Few Steps Backwards Then Makes Another Attempt To Reach The Top But Again Dosen't Make It.

"This Is Not Good, Finn Can't Seem To Reach The Top Of The Warped Wall, & He's Running Out Of Time". Michael Said With Concern.

Finn Continued To Try & Reach The Top Of The Warped Wall But He Can't Seem To Reach High Enough, After Many Tries The Warning Siren Started To Go Off & Finn Knew His Time Was Almost Up.

"The Siren's Going Off, Finn's Only Got A Few Seconds Left To Make It Over The Wall, Don't Give Up Now". Michael Said.

Knowing This Is His Last Chance Finn Makes One More Huge Run Up The Wall & Makes A Big Leap But However He Barely Touched The Very Top But Sadly Slid Back Down, Just Then A Gun Shot Like Sound Goes Off Which Means Finn's Time Is Up.

"Time's Up, Finn Couldn't Pull Himself Up The Warped Wall, But He Gave A Valiant Effort". Michael Said.

The Crowd Decided To Give A Good Ovation For His Best Effort As Finn Completley Exhausted Hoped Off The Side Of The Warped Wall & Went Off To Rest, While Back At The Starting We See That Scooter Chan Is There Meaning That He's Ready To Try & Beat Stage 1.

"And Now Please Welcome The Youngest Member Of The Chan Clan Family & So Far Today The Youngest Competitor In Cartoon SASUKE History, & Coming In As The 18th Competitor Today Scooter Chan ". Michael Announced.

After The Introduction The Crowd Starts To Cheer As Scooter Began Waving To Everybody Which Included The Rest Of The Chan Clan That's In The Crowd Balcony While Flip Looked Over At Scooter Ready To Root For Him.

"You Can Do It Scooter". Flip Said To Scooter As He Gets Ready To Take On The Course.

**Beep, Beep, Beep, BEEP**

And Scooter Was Off Heading Into The Course As He Began To Make His Way Through The Steps Then Making A Leap Onto The Barrels Before Climbing Up Them & Clearing The Obstacle.

"Scooter's Off To A Good Start Making A Nice Trip Through The Quintuple Barrel Climb, Now He'll Have To Make Another Good Impression While On The Rolling Log". Michael Said.

Back On The Course Scooter Goes Ahead & Climbs On The Rolling Log & Once He Got A Grip On It He Pushed It Off As It Begins To Roll Down The Track & Makes It Down With Scooter Still Holding On As He Now Let's Go & Drops On The Mat For A Safe Landing.

"He's Made It Through The Rolling Log, I'm Guessing That Either He's A Strong Kid Or He's Just Got A Good Grip". Michael Said.

Meanwhile Scooter Continues On Making It Pass The Plank Bridge With Ease Easily Climbing Up To It's Other Side, Then He Confronts The Circle Slider & Stops For A Brief Second To Time His Jump Just Right, Then He Starts To Run, Jumps Off The Platform & Manages To Grab Hold Of The Circle As He Slides Down The Track & Lands On The Other Side".

"Wow, Look At Him Go He's Going Through These Obstacles Like They Were Nothing To Him What So Ever, Let's See If He Can Do The Same With The Vertical Jump Hang". Michael Said.

Scooter Stops To Take Another Breather Then He Begins To Run & Then Jumps Off The Trampoline Managing To Grab The Ropes & Swing To Safety, Then He Approaches The Skywalk As He Takes A Big Leap As He Grabs Hold Of The Ledge & Starts To Cross It While Using His Feet To Help Until Finally Making It To The Other Side Then Began To Make His Way Towards The Warped Wall.

"Now Scooter Is Onto the Warped Wall That Just Recently Eliminated Finn From The Competiton, Better Hope He Can Jump High Enough". Michael Said.

Wasting Little Time Scooter Starts To Run Up The Wall Then Makes A Leap & Actually Manages To Reach The Top Surprising Everyone.

"HE'S UP... He Got Over The Wall On His 1st Try, This Is Amazing". Michael Said With Excitment.

Scooter Managing To Have Conquered the Warped Wall Bagan To Drop A Few Steps Down Getting Ready To Confront The Last Obstacle Of The 1st Stage The Rope Climb.

"Only One Obstacle Left & That's The Rope Climb & If Scooter Wants To Climb That Rope He's Gonna Have To Jump & Make A Grab For It". Michael Said.

Meanwhile Scooter Takes A Brief Pause To Gain A Little Energy Back, Then He Makes The Jump & Manages To Grab The Rope Just Near The Bottom As He Begins To Climb Up It.

"And Now He's Making The Final Climb, He's Just About Home". Michael Said.

Just Then The Warning Siren Started To Go Off, Scooter Hears The Siren As He Now Starts To Climb Fast.

"He's Running Out Of Time, Come On Kid Climb, CLIMB". Michael Said.

Scooter Continued To Rapidly Climb His Way Up Until Finally Reaching The Top & Quickly Slams Down The Button Just In Time Which Caused White Smoke To Pop Out Signaling That He Cleared The 1st Stage With Time To Spare.

"HE MADE IT, HE'S CLEARED THE 1ST STAGE". Michael Shouted As The Crowd Began To Cheer Like Crazy Knowing That Somebody Finally Cleared The 1st Stage.

"YES, WAY TO GO SCOOTER". Flip Shouted Knowing That His Little Bro Made It.

Back At The Goal Line Scooter Who Was Out Of Breath Falls On His Back & Starts To Shout In Triumphent Victory.

"After 18 Tries We've Finally Have Our 1st Finalist & That Person Is SCOOTER CHAN". Michael Exclamied Still Excited.

Just Then We Start To See The Instant Replay Of Scooter's 1st Stage Clearing.

_"He May Be Young But That Dosen't Mean He's Not Strong Or Fast As He Manages To Just Complete The Stage With Just 2.84 Seconds Remaining & Because Of This Not Only Will He Advance To The Next Stage But He's Become The Youngest Competitor So Far Today To Ever Clear The 1st Stage"._

With That We Rejoin Scooter Who Was Just Coming Down The Pole Where He Is Just Being Joined By Fellow Reporter Shawn K.

"SCOOTER, That Was Incredible You Actually Completed The 1st Stage, You Must Be Proud Of Yourself". Shawn Said.

"Yeah... It Was Pretty Hard... But I Was... Going To Quit... & I'm Just Happy... I'm Going To Stage 2". Scooter Said While Still Feeling Exhausted.

While Scooter Goes Off To Rest Up For The 2nd Stage We Head Back To The Starting Line Where A Squirrel Wearing Her Underwater Suit Is Up Next To Take On The Course.

"We Already Had 1 Clear In Stage 1 So Far, & For This Next Challenger She Plans On Being the 2nd One To Clear The Stage, Please Welcome Competitor 19 Bikini Botton's Only Land Creature In Town Sandy Cheeks". Michael Said.

With That The Crowd Once Again Brings On The Cheers As Sandy Greets The Crowd By Showing Off Some Of Her Karate Moves Beore Positoning Herself In Place.

**Beep, Beep, Beep, BEEP**

"There She Goes". Michael Said.

And Sandy Was Off Into The Course Beginning To Make Her Way Through The Steps But As She Was About To Make Her Leap She Accidently Slips On The Last Step & Falls Into The Water.

"And Down She Goes Into The Water, Good Thing She Was Wearing Her Waterproof Suit". Michael Said.

As Sandy Began To Climb Out Of The Water We Return To The Starting Line Wear Some Chubby Man With A Long Nose & Wearing London Type Clothes Is Now Set For Action.

"Originally A Thief Or A Bandit, & Now A Part Time Dress Store Businessman Please Welcome Our 20th Competitor All The Way From London, Horace Badun". Michael Introduced.

With That Horace Greets The Crowd By Lifting His Hat Up Then Drops It As The Crowd Continues To Give Support To Him.

**Beep, Beep, Beep, BEEP**

And Horace Was Off Beginning His Run As He Began To Hop Through The Quintuple Steps Then Makes A Leap After The Last Step & Collides With The Barrels As He Climbs With Way Over Them.

"So Far Horace Is Giving Us A Good Performance, But Now Comes The Rolling Log Where He'll Need To Get A Good Grip". Michael Said.

Back At Horace He Approaches The Rolling As He Tries To Get A Good Grip & Once He Was Ready He Pushed The Log Off, But Before He Could Start Rolling Down He Suddenly Loses His Grip & Falls Into The Water.

"WOAH, The Rolling Log Claims Another Victim, Looks Like Horace Wasn't Able To Get A Good Enough Grip". Michael Said.

Meanwhile Horace Starts To Climb Out Of The Water & Begins Drying His Clothes Off.

"Well That Was A Lot Of Preperation For Nothing". Horace Said.

* * *

With Horace's Departure From The Rolling Log We Now Come To The End Of Cartoon SASUKE Part 1. Now I'm Sure You've Already Noticed That Not All Of The First 20 Participants Runs Were Shown, Well I Decided To Try Doing This Like How They Do It On TV By Cutting Out Some Of The Participants Runs In The 1st Stage, But Just So You Guys Want To Know Who Else Competed Here's A List Of The Other Participants That Were Cut In Numeral Order.

#4: Officer Dibble (Failed On The Circle Slider)

#8: Squidward Tentacles (Failed On The Quintuple Barrel Climb)

#10: Peter Griffin (Failed On The Rolling Log)

#12: Stan Smith (Failed On The Circle Slider)

#13: Master Roshi (Failed On The Circle Slider)

#15: Heinz Doofenshmirtz (Failed On Rolling Log)

There We Go, & Just So You Know This Is What I Plan To Do For The Rest Of The 1st Stage Run On Any Participant That's Been Cut From The Story, Now So Far 20 Of The 100 Cartoons Took On The Course & 19 Of Them Were Done In By The Ruthless Obstacles, But Not All Hope Was Lost As Scooter Chan Manages To Overcome The Stage & Become The 1st Person To Clear The Stage 1 & Advance To Stage 2, We Still Have 80 More Participants Left So Who's Gonna Join Scooter In The 2nd Stage, Best Stick Around & Find Out What Happens Next, But Until That Moments Comes Read & Review.

Almost Forgot I Have A Challenge For You Guys, Can You Guys Try To Guess Some Of The Competitors That Were Shown In The Pre Opening Highlights, Try To Identify The Cules & See If You Can Figure It Out, GOOD LUCK & Remember This Is Just For Fun.


	2. Tournament 1 Part 2

It's Time For Part 2 Of The Tournamant & That Means It's Time To See More Competitors Take On The Course, But Just Remember I Only Own My OC's In My Stories That's All.

* * *

Over At The Starting Line We Can See That Yamcha Has Arrived & Is Making Final Preperations To Himself Before Heading Into The Course.

"Okay, I Can Do This.. I Just Need To Stay Focused & Keep My Cool". Yamcha Said.

Just Then We Began To Overhead The Entire 1st Stage As We Make Our Way Towards The Starting Line.

"In His First Apperance Of The Dragon Ball Franchise He Was Once A Desert Thief But As Time Progressed, He Would Become A Member Of The Z Fighters & Friends With Goku.. Let's Give A Big Hand To Our 21st Competitor The Master Of The Wolf Fang Fist YAMCHA". Michael Said.

With That The Crowd Began To Give A Huge Round Of Applause As Yamcha Starts To Show Off His Signature Move The Wolf Fang Fist Once More.

"Let's Hope The Master Of The Wolf Fang Fist Can Master This 1st Stage". Michael Said.

**Beep, Beep, Beep, BEEP**

With That Yamcha Was Off As He Begins To Hop Through The Steps Then Makes A Leap Onto The Barrels & Climbs Himself Up.

"No Problem With The 1st Obstacle, & It's On To The Rolling Log.. Better Get A Good Grip & Hang On Tight". Michael Said.

Back At The Rolling Log Yamcha Goes Ahead & Grabs On To It & Pushes It Off Causing It To Start Rolling Down The Track & Reaches The End As Yamcha Drops Down Onto The Safety Mat Then Continues Forward.

"He's Definently Showing No Signs Of Error Here Folks". Michael Said.

Yamcha Now Jumps Off The Edge Of The Plank Bridge & Makes It To The Other Side, Then He Moves Forward Approaching The Circle Slider As He Stops To Take A Brief Pause.

"Looks Like Yamcha's Taking A Brief Rest Before He Attempts The Circle Slider". Michael Said.

After A Brief Rest Yamcha Makes His Charge Jumping Off The Platform & Goes To Make The Grab But Sadly Misses It & Falls Into The Water.

"Yamcha's Down, Yamcha's Down". Michael Said.

Meanwhile At Another Area Some Of The Z Fighters That Were Watching On Fell Into Shock After Witnessing Yamcha's Failure On The Circle Slider, Back On The Course Yamcha Was Just Resurfacing As He Starts To Swim To Shore.

"I Don't Believe It, Another DBZ Original Done In By The Circle Slider". Michael Said.

Over At The Projection Truck Goku Was Watching Yamcha Failing The Circle Slider.

"Aw Man". Goku Said As He Turns To See Ash Ketchum Walking Up To Him. "Oh Hey Ash".

"Hi Goku, So I Guess You Say What Happened To Yamcha". Ash Said.

"Yeah, & I'm Starting To Get A Little Worried". Goku Said With Concern.

"Why, Cause So Far The Only 3 DBZ Characters That Competed So Far Failed On The Same Obstacle & Your Worried That It Could Happen To The Other DBZ Characters Including Yourself". Ash Said.

"Uuuh.. Yeah, How'd You Know That". Goku Asked.

"Lucky Guess I Suppose". Ash Replied.

Some Time Later We Go Back To The Starting Line Where At This Very Moment A Black/White Panda Was There Ready To Take His Shot At The Course.

"He Is Known In China As The Dragon Warrior & Is A Member Of The Furious Five, And Now He Plans To Achieve The Title Of SASUKE Champion, Coming In As Competitor 24 He Is PO". Michael Said.

The Audience Began To Cheer For Po As He Begins To Show Off To His Royal Fans & Supporters As He Now Gets Set To Take On Stage 1.

"He Looks Ready". Michael Said.

**Beep, Beep, Beep, BEEP**

And Off Po Goes As He Tackles Through The Steps But Loses His Balance After The 3rd Step & Makes A Big Splash Into The Merky Water.

"OOOH He Slipped & Made A Big Splash On The Way Down, Tough Luck For The Dragon Warrior". Michael Said As Po Had Just Resurfaced & Spat Out Some Water That Was In His Mouth.

Later On At The Start We See A Black Guy In His Wrestling Gear Gettin' Down With The Audience.

"Introducing Competitor 26, A WWE Hall Of Famer & Skilled Dancer Plus A Noticable Star During The Rock N Wrestling Connection Era & Also Competed At The 1st Ever WrestleMania, He's JYD The JUNKYARD DOG. Michael Said.

After That JYD Began To Bark Like A Dog Drawing Some More Support From The Audience As He Now Gets Ready For Action.

**Beep, Beep, Beep, BEEP  
**

And With That JYD Boogied His Way Down To The Course As He Dances Through The Steps & Jumps For The Barrels Leaping To The Top With No Sweat.

"He's Showing No Trouble Right Now As He Makes His Way To The Rolling Log". Michael Said.

At The Log JYD Climbs On It & Grabs A Hold Of It, Once Doing That He Pushes It Off & Down The Track But After Three Loops JYD Loses His Grip & Falls Into The Water.

"And JYD Heads Down Into The Water, Tough Luck". Michael Said As JYD Resurfaces & Dog Paddled His Way To Shore.

Back At The Starting Line We See A Buffed Man With Tall Yellow Hair With Black Sun-Glasses, A Black Shirt, Blue Pants, & Black Shoes Was There Ready To Take His Shot Of Beating Stage 1.

If It's Buffed Up Men You Want, Then This Guy Could Be A Possibility Choice All The Way From Aron City He's Johnny Bravo. Michael Said.

Back At Johnny He Starts To Do His Signature Dance Known As The Monkey, Drawing In Some Cheers From The Audience While Some Of Them Join Johnny In The Monkey, Once The Dancing Stopped Johnny Turned His Attention To The Course & Placed Himself In Position.

**Beep, Beep, Beep, BEEP**

With That Johnny Was Off As He Began To Make His Way To The Course But Once He Leaps Towards The Barrels His Foot Accidently Touches The Water As He Climbs Over The Barrels.

"Oh No, Johnny Touched The Water". Michael Said.

The Audience Would Then Let Out A Few Moans As Johnny Realizing His Mistake Slaps His Forehead.

"He Thought He Could Go Far But He Didn't Even Get Past The 1st Obstacle, What An Sad Ending To This Man". Michael Said.

Sometime Later We See Sokka Putting On Some War Paint As He Gets Prepared For His Run At The Course.

"It's Go Time". Sokka Said Before Heading To The Starting Line.

Just Then We Suddenly Head Into A Flashback Moment Showing Sokka With His Sister Katara & Their Father.

_"This Is Sokka, A Member Of The Southern Water Tribe, When He Just A Boy His & Katara's Mother Was Taken Away By The Fire Nation During An Attack._

We Now See Another Montage Showing Sokka & Katara Watching Their Father & Some Of The Other Water Tribe Members Sail Off From The Southern Water Tribe.

_"Years Later His Father & Some Of His Men Would Leave The Southern Water Tribe To Aid The Earth Kingdom During The War With The Fire Nation Leaving His Son Sokka In Charge Of The Tribe._

Then We See Yet Another Montage Showing Sokka & Katara Discovering Aang Who Had Been Frozen In A Sphere Of Ice For A Whole Century.

_"Then Two Years Later He & Katara Would End Up Finding Aang A Young Airbender Who Was Frozen For 100 Years, By Then They Would Learn That Aang Was The Avatar Resulting In Sokka & Katara Leaving Their Home To Help Aang Fulfill His Destiny & Save The World"._

After That We Began To See Some Funny Flashbacks Of Sokka's Funniest Highlights During His Time With Aang As Well As To Himself.

_"Next To Being A Warrior Sokka's Also Best Known As A Comedic Guy When It Comes To Funny Stuff, But That Dosen't Stop Him From Becoming A Brave Warrior"._

Back In The Present Times We See Sokka At The Starting Line Making Some Final Preperations On Himself.

_"For Him He Hopes To Make His Dad Proud & Achieve Total Victory For The Entire Southern Water Tribe"._

Once That Was Said We Get Another Overhead Shot Of The Entire Course Before Returning To The Stage 1 Starting Line Where Sokka Was All Set To Go.

"And Now Introducing A Man Whose Sometimes A Comedic Guy But Most Of The Times He's There To Help His Friends & Face Evil Head On, A Member Of The Water Tribe & Master Of The Sun Sword Coming In At #28 He's Sokka". Michael Introduced.

With That The Entire Audience Began To Cheer For Sokka As He Pulls Out His Trusty Weapon Boomerang & Raises It High In The Water.

"Looks Like Sokka's Ready For Action". Michael Said.

**Beep, Beep, Beep, BEEP**

And Sokka Was Off As He Makes His Way Through The Steps Before Leaping Towards The Barrels & Climbs Over Them With No Trouble, After That Was Done He Heads To The Rolling Log As He Grabs A Hold Of It & Tries To Get A Good Grip.

"Sokka's Showing No Signs Of Problems At This Point". Michael Said.

Once Sokka Was Set He Pushed The Log Off & Starts To Roll Down The Track Until Finally Reaching The Bottom & Landing On The Mat To Safety.

"No Trouble With The Rolling Log, Now It's Time For Him To Walk The Plank Bridge". Michael Said.

Back At Sokka He Runs Onto The Plank Bridge As It Began To Go Down By His Weight Before Sokka Jumps Off It & Grabs A Hold Of The Other Side & Climbs Up To The Top & Continues Forward.

"Let's Remember That Sokka Here Has Took Part In Aang's Journey Of Becoming A Fully Realized Avatar So Hopefully All Of His Time With That Might Help Him Get Far Today". Michael Said.

Meanwhile Sokka Approaches The Circle Slider As He Chooses To Not Waste Anytime & Makes His Run For It.

"Here He Goes". Michael Said.

Sokka Jumps Off The Springboard & Tries To Grab The Ring But Sadly He Dosen't Even Get Close To It As He Falls Into The Water.

"AAAH SOKKA". Michael Yelled.

In The Audience Sokka's Father Who Was Watching On Bowed His Head With Sadness Seeing What Happened To Sokka.

Over At Another Location Aang & Katara Were Watching Sokka's Run From The Sidelines As They Both Fall Into Shock After Seeing Sokka Fall From The Circle Slider.

"Aw Man". Aang Said.

Back In The Water Sokka Manages To Resurface As He Starts To Look Up At The Ring Wondering What He Did Wrong.

"Sokka Thought He Could Clear This Course, What Could've Happened". Michael Said.

Suddenly We Begin To See An Instant Replay Of Sokka Attempting The Circle Slider.

_"For A While Sokka Seemed To Be Doing Pretty Well On The Course, But When He Came To The Circle Slider That's Where He Would Make A Mistake"._

As We Can See On The Replay It Shows That When Sokka Was Making His Jump He Landing At The Very Bottom Of The Springboard.

_"When He Jumped On The Springboard He Jumped Too Soon & Wasn't Able To Get Enough Height To Reach The Ring, Hopefully Next Time He'll Time His Jumps Right Instead Of Rushing It"._

Back At Sokka He Manages To Climb Out Of The Water As He Starts To Walk Off To Go & Dry Himself Off.

Suddenly We Began To See More Highlights Of Other Competitors That Took On The Course Starting With Robin Who Had Just Climbed Up The Warped Wall But Ends Up Running Out Of Time Before He Could Attempt The Rope Climb.

_"Some Time Later Robin Went Into The Course As The 30th Competitor & Showed A Great Run But He Lost Too Much Time When Trying To Pass The Warped Wall, By The Time He Completes It Time Runs Out On Him"._

Following That Run Rolf Was Next As He Jumps Off The Trampoline & Goes For The Ropes On The Vertical Jump Hang But As He Grabbed One He Slips From It & Falls Into The Water.

"_Next Came Rolf, A Foreign Kid For An Unknown Land Now Living In The Cul De Sac Proved To Us What Strength He Used To Take On The Course, However When He Tried To Grab A Rope From The Vertical Jump Hang It Seemed That He Needs To Work On His Grips More As His Own Grip Slips Away & Out Of The Contest"._

Sometime After Rolf, A Monkey Named Boots Took On The Course As He Goes Down The Rolling Log But Suprisingly The Log Ends Up Falling Off The Track Taking Boots With It.

_"Then Came Boots The Monkey A Monkey Who Loves Wearing His Red Boots Began His Decent Down The Rolling Log, Unfortunantly The Log Ended Up Having Something Else In Mine As It Fell Off The Track & Tasking Boots Along With It"._

After Boots Came Mr. Krabs Who Loves Money Is Attempting The Plank Bridge But As He Jumped Off It He Wasn't Able To Grab Hold Of The Other Side & Thus Fell Into The Water.

_"Finally Former Navy Member Mr. Krabs Took On The Course In Hopes To Try & Win Lots Of Money, But However It Was Never Meant To Be As Mr. Krabs Fails To Pass The Plank Bridge & Fall Back Into The Water"._

Once The Highlights Were Done For Now We Return To Present Time Where At The Starting Line Where At This Time A Young Adult Cat Like Person Wearing Red & Blue Pilot Clothes & Wearing A Crash Helmet Is All Set & Ready To Go.

"In His Town Of Megakat City Crime Is Always Lerking About But Whenever Crime Happens He'll Be Ready To Use His Weapons To Help Save The Day, Please Welcome Co Pilot Of The Swat Kats RAZOR". Michael Said.

With That The Audience Began To Cheer Pretty Loud For Razor As He Raises His Fist In The Air Showing That He's Ready To Go All The Way.

**Beep, Beep, Beep, BEEP**

"Look Out Course Razor Is On The Way". Michael Said.

Razor Makes His Move As He Began To Hop His Way Through The Steps Before Leaping Towards The Barrel As He Climbs His Way Up Them, After That He Heads For The Rolling Log & When He Gets There He Grabs Hold Of It & Immediantly Pushes It Off It's Stand & Starts To Roll Down The Track.

"And Off Goes The Log & Razor Down The Track, He's Gotta Keep That Log Steady So It Won't Fall Off, Let Alone Keep His Grip As Well". Michael Said.

Back At The Course The Log Finally Reaches The Bottom Of The Track As Razor Drops From It & Lands On The Mat For Safety, Then He Climbs Off It & Continues Forward Jumping Off The Plank Bridge & Grabbing The Other Side Climbing Himself Up.

"Now It's Onto The Circle Slider That So Far Today Has Took Out Some Noticable Competitors Already Including The Dragon Ball Z Characters". Michael Said.

Wasting No Time Razor Make His Attempt As He Jumps Off The Springboard & Manages To Grab The Ring With Just One Hand & Still Hang On Surprising Everyone.

"HOLY COW, He's Grabbed It With One Hand, That's Amazing This Guy's Good". Michael Said.

Meanwhile The Ring Began To Slide Down The Track & Reaches The Stopper As Razor Swings To The Other Side & Continues Forward Approaching The Vertical Jump Hang.

"Now Razor's Half Way Through The Course Making Great Time Here, Can He Keep It Up On The Vertical Jump Hang". Michael Said.

Razor Decides To Rest For A Brief Second, After That He Starts To Pick Up Speed As He Jumps Off The Trampoline Grabbing One Of The Ropes & Swings To The Other Side, Now He Moves Onto The Skywalk.

"Looks Like The Vertical Jump Hang Was No Problem For Razor, But Let's See What He's Gonna Do On The Skywalk". Michael Said.

Meanwhile Back At Razor He Begins To Make His Way Through The Skywalk Corssing It's Ledge While Using His Feet To Help, After All That He Makes It Across As He Approaches The Warped Wall.

"Now It's Onto The Warped Wall, & If He Wants To Make It To The Top He'll Have To Make Enough Speed & Jump Pretty High". Michael Said.

Razor Goes Ahead & Runs Up The Wall & Tries To Grab The Top But He Dosen't Make It As He Slides Back Down, So Razor Tries Again But Again He Can't Quite Grab The Top Of The Wall.

"I Think Razor's Having Some Trouble Here, & That Could Kill Some Of His Time That He Has Left". Michael Said.

Meanwhile Razor Goes & Picks Up Some More Speed As He Goes For A 3rd Try As He Makes The Leap & Manages To Grab The Top & Climb Over It.

"He's Made It Over The Wall, Third Time Was The Charm As He Now Heads Towards The Final Obstacle". Michael Said.

Back At Razor He Stops To Rest For A Moment Before Attempting The Rope Climb, After A Brief Moment He Makes The Jump & Grabs The Rope At It's Halfpoint & Starts To Climb Up It.

"He's Making The Climb, I Think We're About To See Another Finalist For Stage 2 Right Here Ladies & Gentleman". Michael Said.

Meanwhile Razor Continues To Climb His Way Upward Until Finally Reaching The Top As He Now Hits The Buzzer Causing White Smoke To Shoot Out.

"And Razor Becomes The 2nd Competitor Today To Clear Stage 1, What A Performance". Michael Said.

Way Back At The Beginning Of The Course The Audience Was Cheering For Razor As He Was Able To Clear The Stage While In Another Area Razor's Friend T-Bone Who Was Watching On Applauded His Friend Knowing That He's Going On To The Next Stage.

"That's Razor For Ya". T-Bone Said.

Back At The Goal Line Razor Who's Still A Bit Exhausted Raises His Arm In Triumph As We Began To See Some Highlights From His Run.

_"For A Co-Pilot This Man Is No Joke When It Comes To Stuff Like This, Despite A Little Stalling On the Warped Wall Razor Was Able To Clear Stage 1 With An Impressive Time Of 11.3 Seconds Left As He Now Goes On To Join Scooter Chan In Stage 2"._

After That We See Razor Sliding Down The Pole As He Was Joined By Sam Sparks.

"Man Razor You Didn't Have Any Problems At All On That Course". Sam Said.

"Yeah, I Guess So, I Mean If This Isn't Like Doing Something Like This In The Junkyard Then I Don't Know What Is". Razor Replied As He Now Walks Off To Rest Up.

Back At The Starting Line We See That Kronk Who Was Interviewed Earlier Has Arrived & Ready To Start His Run On The Course.

"In The Past He Was The Assisstant To Yzma But Today He's On His Own & Also Works As A Chef, Introducing Competitor Number 36 KRONK". Michael Said.

With That The Crowd Began To Cheer For Kronk While He Waves Back At Them Before Turning To The Course.

**Beep, Beep, Beep, BEEP**

And Off Goes Kronk Into The Course As He Starts To Hop Through The Steps Before Jumping To The Barrels & Climbing Over Them.

"Looks Like Those Steps & Barrels Wasn't Enough To Take Kronk Down, But Let's See What He's Got Against The Rolling Log". Michael Said.

Back At Kronk He Approaches The Rolling Log, Once He Got A Good Grip He Pushes Off & Starts To Ride Down The Track But Spinning Around 4 Times He Falls Into The Water Just Near The Edge Of The Bottom.

"Ooooh, Kronk's Lost His Fight Against The Log". Michael Said As We Now See Kronk Spitting Out Some Water That Got Into His Mouth. "He Might've Not Won The Battle Today But I'm Betting He'll Be Back To Try Again".

Meanwhile Back At The Starting Line We See A Man Wearng A Red Lab Coat, Black Pants/Shoes, Blue Glasses & A Curly Mustache Is There & Ready To Take The Course Head On.

"Introducing Our 37th Competitor All The Way From The Planet Mobius, Dr. Eggman". Michael Introduced.

And So Like The Past 36 Competitors The Crowd Begins To Cheer For Dr Eggman As He Gives An Evil Smirk While Curling His Mustache.

"Dr Eggman Is Best Known As The Main Villain In The Sonic The Hedgehog Series For The Past 20 Years & Has An I.Q. Of Over 200, Hopefully Will Find If He Planned A Strategy To Beating This Stage". Michael Said.

**Beep, Beep, Beep, BEEP**

And Off Eggman Goes Beginning To Make His Way Through The Steps But After The 4th Step He Makes The Leap But Ends Up Short As He Hits His Face Onto The Barrels & Falls Into The Water.

"FACE FIRST INTO THE BARRELS, That's Gotta Hurt For Him". Michael Said As Eggman Rises Up From The Water & Began To Swim To The Side Of Shore.

Some Time Later We Hear The Signal Going Off & The Next Competitor Who Was Gazpacho That Was Sweating Bullets Earlier On Begins His Run On The Course.

"Gazpacho Is Said To Be A Wooly Mammoth Who Owns His Own Fruit Stand & Still Lives With His Mother, Wonder How Mama's Little Wooly Mammoth Is Gonna Do Today". Michael Said.

Back On The Course Gazpacho Tries To Hop His Way Through The Steps, But Due To His Weight He Begins To Lose His Balance & Makes A Big Splash In The Water.

"OOH BIG IMPACT IN THE WATER, He Just Didn't Have What It Took". Michael Said While In The Water Gazpacho Started To Swing His Arms Like Crazy As He Dashes To The Side.

"Guess The Water Was Too Cold For Him". Michael Said.

After Gazpacho Got Out Of The Water We Would Catch Up With Him A Little Later As He Had A Towel Rapped Around Him.

"Why Did Mother Force Me To Do This Type Of Thing In The First Place". Gazpazho Said.

As Time Rolls On We Return To The Starting Where The 40th Competitor In This Tournament Is There & Set To Make His Statment Made Today.

"Next Up All The Way From Domino City, Please Welcome Mokuba Kaiba". Michael Intoduced As The Crowd Began To Cheer For Him While Mokuba Posed To The Crowd Before Placing Himself In Position On The Course. "This Kid Is Best Known As The Young Brother Of Seto Kaiba As Well As Being The Comissioner Of The Battle City Tournament, But He Plans To Make His Brother Proud Today & Reach The Top Of The Tower".

**Beep, Beep, Beep, BEEP**

With That Signal Mokuba Was Off As He Began To Jump Through The Steps Before Leaping To The Barrels & Hurdling His Way Over Them, Suddenly We Now Find Ourselves Skipping To The Point Where Mokuba Is Setting Up For The Vertical Jump Hang.

"Now Mokuba Needs To Time His Jump Just Right & Get The Right Amount Of Speed In Order To Clear This Obstacle". Michael Said.

After A Brief Moment Of Rest Mokuba Makes The Shot As He Jumps Off The Trampoline & Goes For The Ropes & Manages To Grab One, But As Fate Was Good To Him His Grip Suddenly Gave Out & Slipped Into The Muddy Waters.

"OH NO, MOKUBA LOST HIS GRIP". Michael Yelled.

Back At The Crowd Mokuba's Brother Seto Falls Into Dissapointment After Seeing Mokuba Hit The Water, In Another Part Of Animidoriyama Right Beside The Giant Screen Yugi Also Gets A Depressed Look On His Face Seeing Mokuba Fail The Vertical Jump Hang.

"He Had The Speed, He Had The Determination, But He Didn't Have The WIll To Hang On". Michael Said As Mokuba Sadly Climbed Out Of The Water Knowing That His Dreams Of Total Victory Are Shattered.

Some Time Later The Same Start Signal Goes Off & The Next Competitor That Has Begun Her Run Was Iris Who Was Swinging From The Trees Earlier.

"Iris A Well Known Pokemon Character From The Unova Saga Spend Her Childhood In A Village Called The Village Of Dragons & From There She Would Learn Well With Tree Climbing, & Tender & Care For All The Wild Pokemon". Michael Said. "That's Quite A History But Could All That Be Enough For Iris To Survive Today".

Back On The Course We See Iris Beginning To Hop Her Way Through The Steps Before Jumping To The Barrels & Climbing Over Them With Ease, And Now She Makes Her Approach To The Rolling Log, Once SHe Reaches It She Climbs On & Tries To Get A Good Grip & Once She Does That She Pushes The Log Off & Sends It Rolling Down The Track But As It Got To The Middle The Log Would Falls Off The Track & Fall Into The Water Taking Iris With It.

"THE LOG FELL OFF THE TRACK & IT TOOK IRIS WITH IT". Michael Yelled.

The Sudience Began To Scream In Shock As We See Iris Climbing Out Of The Muddy Water & Began Drooping Her Head As We Now See An Instant Replay Of Her Sudden Elimination.

_"You Can Never Predict What Can Happen On The Course, But What The Rolling Log Did To Send Iris Packing That's One Prediction To Uphold"._

A Little Later We Began Seeing Quick Runs Of A Few More Competitors, & For The First One We See Another Wrestling Legend Named Rowdy Roddy Piper Trying To Make A Grasp Towards The Ring On The Circle Slider But Dosen't Quite Makes It As He Goes Down & Hits The Water.

_"The 43rd Competitor That Took On The Course Was Rowdy Roddy Piper A Legendary Wrestler Known For His Stats As Being Rowdy, He Did Pretty Well For Parts Of Stage 1 But When It Came Down To The Circle Slider He Would End Up Swallowing Up A Pile Of Muddy Water Below Him"._

After Roddy Piper Came Zuko The Reigning Fire Lord Who Was Just Reaching The Top Of The Goal & Hitting The Button & Clear The 1st Stage.

_"Next Up Was Zuko Once A Banished Prince Now Firelord Of The Fire Nation Proved To Everyone What It Takes As He Stormed His Way Through Stage 1 With Plenty Of Time Left On The Clock"._

Then After Zuko Came Joey Wheeler's Run As We See Him Struggling On The Warped Wall Until He Finally Does, But As He Manages To Climb Himself Up The Gun Goes Off & His Time Was Up.

_"Finally Came Joey Wheeler Runner Up In The Duelist Kingdom Tournament & Longtime Friend Of Yugi Muto, He Move Pretty Quick Through Most Of Stage 1 But The Warped Wall Stopped Him Dead In His Track & By The Time He Scaled It Time Was Already Up & His Run Ended Right There"._

With The Highlights Once Again Done We Head Back To The Starting Line Where At This Moment We See A Bluejay & A Raccoon Showing Off Their Dance Moves As The Crowd Makes Some Beats For Them.

"It's Never A Regular Day For These Two At Their Job In The Park When Facing Monsters & Wizards, Going On Wild Adventures, & Getting Involved In All Sorts Of Mayhem. But Today Their Going To Show Us That They Can Win This Tournament & Achieve Total Victory & The First Of Them Up For The Challenge Is The Bluejay MORDECAI". Michael Introduced.

And So After The Introduction Mordecai & Rigby Stopped Dancing & Got Their Game Faces On As Mordecai Heads Up To The Starting Line While Rigby Watches From The Sideline To Support Him.

"Show This Course We Mean Business Mordecai & Don't Let Me Down". Rigby Said.

"Don't Worry Dude I Won't, Hope You Do The Same When I'm Make It". Mordecai Replied.

**Beep, Beep, Beep, BEEP**

"It's Go Time". Michael Said.

Indeed It Was Go Time As Mordecai Goes Off Into The Course As He Hoped His Way Through The Steps & Leap For The Barrels Climbing Over Them Without Breaking A Sweat.

"Off To A Good Start For Mordecai, Now It's Time For Action Of The Rolling Log". Michael Said.

Back At Mordecai He Now Climbs On The Log & Once He Grabs Hold He Launches It Off It's Resting Point & The Log Begins To Roll Down The Track, But Before It Could Reach Bottom Mordecai Accidently Slips & Ends Up In The Water.

"AAH The Rolling Log Sinks Another Victim". Michael Said.

Back At The Starting Line We See Rigby Who Was Preapring For His Run Sees Mordecai Falling Off The Rolling Log Resulting Rigby To Yell In Frustration.

"Mordecai Tried To Maintain His Stay On The Log But It Just Wasn't Meant To Be". Michael Said.

Later On After Mordecai Dried Himself Up He Rejoins Rigby Who Was Standing At The Starting Line All Set To Go As Well.

"His Friend Mordecai Didn't Have What It Takes To Clear Stage 1 But Hopefully He'll Try To Go Further & Succeed, The Person I'm Talking About Is Competitor 47 RIGBY". Michael Said.

Once Again The Crowd Began To Cheer As Rigby Prepares Himself To Go All The Way While Mordecai Stands Next To Him For Support.

**Beep, Beep, Beep, BEEP**

And Off Goes Rigby As He Begins His Assault On The Steps & Makes The Leap But Unfortunantly It Was A Weak Leap As He Dosen't Even Reach The Barrels But Instead Hits Face First In The Muddy Water.

"Face First In The Water, & He Didn't Even Go Far". Michael Said.

Over At Mordecai He Too Let's Out A Cry Of Frustration After Seeing Rigby Fail So Early.

"I Knew This Was A Waste Of Time". Mordecai Said As He Goes To Help Rigby Out Of The Water.

Later On We Now See That A Young Teenager Is Standing At The Starting Line Ready For Battle As Well.

"He Comes All The Way From Japan & Known As The #1 Player In Bakugan, Please Welcome The Holder Of Drago Competitor 49 DAN KUSO". Michael Introduced.

The Crowd Begins To Cheer Again As Dan Responded By Flicking His Nose & Gives A Big Smirk on His Face, Afther That He Turns To The Course & Gets Set For Action.

**Beep, Beep, Beep, BEEP**

With That Signal Dan Was Off Heading Into The Course As He Traverses His Way Through The Quintupled Steps & Makes His Leap Up The Barrel Climb With No Trouble At All.

"He Made That First Obstacle To Easy, Let's See What He Can Do With The Rolling Log". Michael Said.

Back On The Course We See Dan Climbing On The Rolling Log & Once He Got A Good Grip He Shoves It Off & The Log Began To Roll Down The Track But As It Reached The Bottom & Dan Drops On The Safety Mat We Immediantly Speed Forward To The Point Where Dan Reaches The Circle Slider.

"Dan's Shown Some Real Athletic Skills So Far, But Let's See If Those Skills Can Help Him Pass The Deadly Circle Slider". Michael Said.

Dan Rests His Muscles For A Second & After That He Starts Running & Jumps Off The Springboard To Grab The Ring But When He Grabs It With One Hand His Hand Immediantly Slips & Dan Ends Up Falling Into The Water.

"DAN NO, THE CIRCLE SLIDER STRIKES AGAIN". Michael Yelled.

In The Crowd Some Of Dan's Friends That Came To Support Him Fell Back On Their Seats In Shock After Seeing Dan Missing The Circle Slider, Just Then We See An Insant Replay Of Dan's Early Departure From The Course.

_"It Looked Like Dan Was Gonna Make It Through Half The Course But The Hand That Dan Used To Grab That Ring Slipped & It Was Only A Matter Of Time Before Dan Heads Off Course, Into The Water & Sends The #1 Bakugan Player Packing"._

After That We Rejoin Dan Who Had Just Climbed Out Of The Water & He Was Really Soaked.

"I Thought I Was Gonna Make It, Well I Guess There's Always Next Time". Dan Said.

Later On At The Start We See A Fat Black Guy With A Yellow Shirt, Blue Pants, & A Black Mustache Is Here & Greeting The Crowd As They Cheer For Him.

"This Is Cleveland Brown, Not Only Our 50th Competitor Today But Is The Main Character Of His Own Show Known Simply As The Cleveland & Is Married While Having 3 Kids In His Hometown & Today He Plans To Make His Family Proud By Achieving Total Victory In Their Honor". Michael Said.

**Beep, Beep, Beep, BEEP**

And Off Goes Cleveland Beginning His Assault By Hopping Through The Steps Before Leaping To The Barrels But As He Climbed Them His Foot Slipped & That's All It Took For Cleveland To Slide Back Down Into The Water.

"OUCH, One Slip Up By Cleveland & It Was All Over For Him In An Instant". Michael Said.

Back In The Water Cleveland Starts To Swim To The Side & Climbs Himself Out With A Frown On His Face Not Only That He Didn't Honor His Family By Beating The Course But Also Embarrased Since He Slipped On The 1st Obstacle.

And With That Not Only Comes To The End Of Part 2 But Also The 1st Half Of Stage 1 As Well, We Saw At Least 30 More Competitors Come & Go, Now Just Like Te Last Time Hears Some Of The Competitors That Didn't Make It On Air.

#22. Steely Phil (Failed On The Quintuple Barrel Climb)

#23. Flint Lockwood (Failed On The Vertical Jump Hang)

#27. Tyler (Failed On The Rolling Log)

#29. Rintoo (Failed On The Circle Slider)

#32. Homer Simpson (Failed On The Rolling Log)

#39. Flem (Failed On The Rolling Log)

#41. Kevin Levin (Failed On The Rope Climb)

#48. Bluto (Failed On The Rolling Log)

* * *

There May Have Been More Failures But We Did Pick Up 2 More Competitors That Survived Stage 1, So Far 50 Competitors Took On The Course & Only 3 Of Them Have Passed It, Don't Think We're Done With Stage 1 Just Yet Cause There's Still A 2nd Half Of 100 Competitors To Go Through In The Next Part & Also Jim Ross Will Be Calling The Action For The Remainder Of Stage 1 As Well While Michael Cole Decides To Rest His Voice Until He Calls The Action On Stage 2, Anywho With Some Of More Notable Challengers Left Will We See More Competitors Go To Stage 2 Will Find Out In The Next Part, But Until Then Read & Review.

Oh, & I'm Sorry If This Part Took 2 Months To Finish But Things Have Got Me Distracted A Lot, But I Haven't Given Up On This & I'm Just Glad This Part Is Finish I Hope You Guys Like The Effort I Put Into This.


End file.
